A Movie Like No Other
by bttf4444
Summary: Marty and Jennifer spend an evening talking about a movie featuring another pair of time travelling teens with very similar personalities. This fic is dedicated to Anakin McFly.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

_February 17, 1989  
9:30 PM PST_

Twenty-year-old Martin Seamus McFly spent the evening at the movie theatre with his fiance, Jennifer Jane Parker. While the event itself was sure routine - the flick the two of them just saw was a movie that actually hit home to him. The movie in question was Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure - a movie about two time travelling teenage boys.

"I sure can tell you've enjoyed the movie, Marty," Jennifer commented, as the two of them were at Francesca's Italian Diner. "I sure can imagine you would become friends with Bill and Ted. They were both in a rock band - and they were also both slackers!"

"Hey!" Marty protested, as he had a mock wounded expression on his face. "Well, I guess you're right. I'm sure glad that my father isn't like Ted's. I'd even take a wimp for a father, over someone who is so authoritarian. I just felt quite bad for him."

"Maybe we should take a trip through time someday," Jennifer suggested, "and we could meet all sorts of historical figures. We could even go back in time and witness the signing of the Declaration of Independence, and we can even witness the birth ceremony surrounding Christ! We could maybe even do that this Christmas!"

"Actually, I already suggested it to Doc," Marty replied, "and he believes it's best to just leave that event alone. I rather learned plenty about Hill Valley history through the use of time travel, not to mention my family heritage. That was sure intriguing."

"Do you think we might ever see world peace and ultimate truth?" Jennifer asked. "It's rather odd to think that a rock band could actually hold the key. I'm almost tempted to take the time machine into the future and find out. I'm sure Doc just wouldn't let us do that, though. Anyway, it's probably about time for the both of us to settle down."

"I'm sure it wouldn't be our rock band," Marty replied, laughing. "Anyway, yeah, I'm not sure if I'm really interested in going on a time travel trip right now. It is very fun being able to visit various eras and all that - but, the thing is, I'm really no longer as young as I was a few years ago. I mean, we're sure not teenagers anymore."

"Marty, we are only twenty!" Jennifer exclaimed, as she burst ouit laughing. "That is hardly ancient! Besides, Marty, you should remember how being a teenager isn't too great. I mean, don't you remember how hard high school actually was - and we very much had other people telling us what to do all the time. We didn't have control over our own lives! It's real nice to, for instance, be able to eat whatever I want to eat!"

"I guess you're right, Jennifer," Marty said, quietly. "I remember how Bill and Ted had a rough time. I could just imagine that Ted would be all too happy to leave home, and to get away from his oppressive father. My situation is just unusual, though. Even up to this day, I still remember two different pasts. My past from the old timeline really is hazy, almost as if the whole thing was a dream. I'll never quite forget it, though."

"Hey, don't get me wrong," Jennifer added. "I do remember doing a lot of fun things as a kid. I really can remember the fun times we've had around Christmas, when the whole family would sure get together - and whenever my grandma would take me to the fair. I love my parents dearly, but they were sometimes a little strict with me."

"Well, it is a parent's job to set limits for their kids," Marty commented, "and I'm rather sure that, by the time our kids are born, we'll have to do the same with them. I mean, there's actually a difference between disapproving of everything your children do and setting some reasonable limits for them. My mom was a better parent in this timeline."

"At any rate," Jennifer replied, "this sure has to be my new favourite movie, and it doesn't even have Michael J Fox in it. Keanu Reeves is a great actor, too, though. You know, I almost feel as though you were just the inspiration for Ted Logan."

"Get out of town!" Marty protested, laughing. "I'm sure these people don't even know that I exist. I may look like the famous actor Michael J Fox, and I may also have great dreams of being a famous rock star - but, as for right now, I'm still just a nothing!"

"You're not a nothing, Marty!" Jennifer protested, as she quickly leaned over to kiss Marty. "Anyway, your music is played on our local rock station. Also, I'm planning to write in a little scene where you make a cameo appearance - and I really have plans for including a couple of your songs for the soundtrack for Jaws 5: The Rising."

"It's so great of you to think of me, Jennifer," Marty replied, warmly. "You're a bigger Jaws fan than I ever was, but I'm totally impressed with your scriptwriting. I'm rather enthralled with your storyline. It's awesome that your friend, Tracy Holt, actually has connections with Universal Pictures. Your script is actually much better and sure more interesting than Jaws: The Revenge - and it might just redeem the whole series."

"Thank you so much, Marty," Jennifer replied, gratefully. "I don't even have plans to be a full time scriptwriter - but, when Tracy read some of my stories, she was just so impressed. I mean, she even sent some of my stories to her uncle - and he said they were so well-written, it could've been written by a professional. It's hard to believe."

"So you're sure you'd rather take up child psychology?" Marty asked. "I mean, you do have a knack for writing the script - don't you think you'd really have more fun having a job that could allow you to just express your creatively? Just think, Jenn, you and I could be in show business together. That would just be incredibly awesome."

"I'm very flattered you think that way, Marty," Jennifer replied, laughing, "but I really do enjoy working with children. This has just been a dream of mine for so long. I want to be there to help encourage children who really happen to have troubled lives."

"You are one very dedicated woman," Marty replied, huskily. "So, anyway, about the movie we just watched - wouldn't it be rather neat if we could go through history and pick up various historical figures, and then use them in a history class presentation?"

"I'm sure even Strickland would be impressed by that," Jennifer replied, laughing. "We have to realize that the rules of time travel are different in that movie, though. It just seems as though the timeline there is fixed. I guess it would just mean those historical people always did end up spending some time time 1988. It's very fascinating."

"I'll admit it is," Marty replied, laughing. "I think it was very clever how they were just able to make that key appear, once they decided they would do that in the future. It just shows how their future selves prove to be a very useful ally. It's so awesome."

"Yeah, and to make matters even more complex," Jennifer added, "the key had been missing just the day before. It's almost as if there's pre-determination in that world. I feel it would be a great way of solving all paradoxes, and it'd make time travel not be quite so stressful. Just imagine how it'd really make our lives be so much easier."

"It sounds very neat on the surface," Marty commented, "but the one issue I do have with pre-determination is that it can just contradict the idea of free will. With all things considered, I'd take the kind of time travel we do have - even with the drawbacks."

"If you would choose to do something, anyway," Jennifer pondered, "I think it might still qualify as free will. I can see what you mean, though. I thought it was neat how Bill and Ted ended up with those princess they ended up having a crush on."

"It's nearly similar to how Doc met Clara," Marty commented. "It was so nice of Rufus to save those girls from meeting such a terrible fate. I wonder if they'll be coming out with a sequel someday. I'd really love to see how their romances will turn out."

"I'm more interested in how the girls would adjust to modern life," Jennifer replied. "I wonder where the girls may end up living. You know, we could maybe consider going into the Bill and Ted Universe - and we could find out ourselves. Maybe, to them, we are the fictional characters from a blockbuster movie called Back to the Future."

"Remember the week that Alex, Brantley, and Joe showed up?" Marty asked. "It was the case in all of their universes. You know, I rather wonder what could happen if we used the DeLorean to travel through time in that world. Would it work the same?"

"I think it's in how the machine operates," Jennifer replied. "I mean, do you remember how HG Wells showed us how his time machine worked differently? Say, what if Rufus was able to tweak the phone booth to travel between realities - and Bill and Ted were the ones to enter our universe? Now that would be a very neat thing to ponder."

"Yeah, it sure would," Marty ageed. "I was quite stunned to discover that HG Wells experience from Time After Time really did happen, only it was 1977 that he visited and met Amy Robbins. I guess this would just remain being our own little secret."

"Anyway," Jennifer replied, "it'd be neat if you and your band jammed with The Wyld Stallyons. I wonder if they'll eventually become very great musicians. It sounds like it would come to pass. Well, Marty, here comes our waitress. Should we go order more stuffed shells? You know, I can hardly wait for the movie to be released on video."

Marty smiled at Jennifer, as she thought about the movie. He just knew that, had Bill and Ted went to Hill Valley High School, Strickland wouldn't exactly be impressed with them. He wondered if he'd ever get a chance to meet these time travelling teens. 


End file.
